Spare Parchment
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: A collection of short, 30 words or less drabbles focusing mainly on the pairing Astoria/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of a new challenge I'm trying out :) I've been given a list of 100 prompts and have to write a 30 words or less drabble for each prompt. Each prompt will have its own chapter simply because I want a story with 100 chapters *shrug*

The main pairing will be Astoria/Draco, but you never know what may crop up here and there. Just to let you know, I'm doing the prompts out of order so don't get confused if the # doesn't match the chapter.

**Review**? :)

-Jackie

* * *

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#11: Drunk**

Draco was drinking. Again. He sat alone staring out the same dark window, like every night. No talk. No kisses. Not even sex. Just alcohol.

Astoria looked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 14

* * *

**#5: Good Question**

"I love you."

"And how do you know what love is?"

"Does that matter?"

* * *

_Review_? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#3: Prince Charming**

"Are you sure about marrying this…_boy_? He's not exactly Prince Charming." Frail, motherly hands clutched Astoria's shoulders.

She glanced at Draco who stood silently in the hall.

"Oh well."

* * *

_Review_? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

**Note**: Lines 2 & 4 are from his father

* * *

**#25: Rule Breaking**

Draco kissed the dark haired girl.

_ "Think about the Malfoy lineage, Draco."_

He leaned in and kissed her again.

_ "The girl is a Ravenclaw."_

Astoria smiled beneath his warm lips.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Draco/?

Words: 30

* * *

**#56: Unfaithful**

Her tongue was like a serpent; with every kiss he stole another bite of forbidden fruit. She toyed carelessly with his wedding band.

He withdrew—he'd never felt more ashamed.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#65: Don't Leave Me**

"Don't." Draco grabbed Astoria. "I love you."

"It's too late." She shook her head.

"Don't leave me…please…"

"Too late." She disapparated.

"But I love you," he said to himself.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#68: Home**

A tinseled Christmas tree. Ruby-red presents with bows. Two stockings. A crackling fire. Draco touched his lips to Astoria's forehead.

It was no longer a manor—it was their _home_.

* * *

I'm in a very Christmas-y mood :) _Review_?


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 29

* * *

**#63: Confusing**

The gingerbread recipe was confusing. Flour caked both the counters and Astoria equally well; Draco could only smirk. A handful soon covered his own once clean robes.

They laughed.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 29

* * *

**#6: Can You Hear Me?**

I stare at you in study hall—

_I go to study hall just for you—_

Don't you notice my smiles?—

_Can't you see my smirks?—_

Say something!

_ Notice me!_

* * *

Review? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

**Note**: She's a 3rd year, he's a 5th year

* * *

**#19: Cut it Out**

Draco chucked a parchment ball at Astoria's bent head. Her quill paused. He chuckled and threw another.

Finally she turned, mouth drawn tight.

"Cut it out!"

She'd finally noticed him.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#74: Left Out**

Astoria sat at a round table alone. There Daphne was, married. But here she sat, single.

"Boring as hell, these weddings." A man sat next to her. "I'm Draco."

"Astoria."

* * *

Thank-you all for the reviews so far! They're great :) Keep them coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#47: Never Too Late**

"Why can't you just say it?" She was hurting inside; he saw it in her eyes.

"I've _never_, not once, Astoria, said that—"

"It's never too late to start."

* * *

_Review_?


	13. Chapter 13

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 29

(Goes along with the theme of the previous drabble)

* * *

**#69: Believe Me**

He kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"You know I don't believe in love, Astoria." She hugged him tightly.

"Please believe me," she whispered. Something deep within him ached.

* * *

_Review_?


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

**Note**: She's 18.

* * *

**#41: Wish Upon a Star**

Astoria kneeled at her bedroom window, pale moonlight glistening on fresh tears.

_I wish he was here._

She felt her belly.

_I can't do this alone._

A soft breeze blew.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	15. Chapter 15

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#70: Words**

Draco had always been awful with tender words—he was fluent in everything but his heart. He tended to let his lips translate; _I love you_ was only a kiss.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	16. Chapter 16

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 18

* * *

**#30: Going in Circles**

His mother thought her incredibly unworthy.

His father thought her remarkably dull.

He could only think of her.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	17. Chapter 17

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

**Note**: Takes place after a battle during the Second Wizarding War.

* * *

**#72: Judgment**

When she first saw him, his pride had disgusted her.

Now that she held his shallow-breathing body, she understood that it had been the only thing he ever truly had.

* * *

_Review_? :)


	18. Chapter 18

Characters: Draco & Scorpius

Words: 29

**Note**: Takes place before Scorpius's first year.

* * *

**#83: Fresh**

Draco clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I wish I could send you off without my name."

"But…I'm not Draco…?"

"And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

* * *

_Review_? :)


	19. Chapter 19

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 18

* * *

**#27: Fearful**

What if her forever was only till tomorrow?

What if his love vanished as quickly as his smile?


	20. Chapter 20

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#7: I'm Telling**

"Play nice!" Astoria whined after Draco shoved her into the snow.

"Or wha—." Snow smashed his arrogant face.

"Little _shit!_" Innocent blue eyes widened.

"I'M TELLING!"

"_NOT IF I'M FIRST!_"


	21. Chapter 21

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#1: Reality Check**

Astoria loathed bars. And blondes.

"Come on baby; kiss me," the drunk blonde tempted.

"Go to hell," she spat.

"See you there, sweetheart."

...

Slapping someone had never felt so good.


	22. Chapter 22

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 23

* * *

**#8: Out of Control**

Our love is of thunder and lightning; scorching glow and booming destruction.

Flashing arcs across the sky evoke such passion and madness's junction.

* * *

_I'm baaaaaaaack :D_

_-Jackie_


	23. Chapter 23

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 29

* * *

**#14: Past, Present, Future**

_What warm wind moves me thus?_  
This cool breeze stirs my nerves.

_A rhythm unsettles my heart._  
She moves passion through my veins.

**I have found my true happiness.**


	24. Chapter 24

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#80: Around the Corner**

Breezes stir scattered petals, a supple smile murmurs at her lips.

Nervous-excited-tense, eager fingers wring his palm.

Soft satin lips embrace, a future encircled by two silver bands.


	25. Chapter 25

Pairing: Astoria/Draco

Words: 30

* * *

**#91: Small World**

Astoria opens exhausted eyes, squinting through the sunlight. Next to her lies Draco, downy bundle nestled in strong arms. Small fingers explore his daddy's face; Draco hails their beloved universe.

* * *

_I'm so happy to be writing again :) Review?_


End file.
